Information exchange have changed processes associated work and personal environments. Automation and improvements in processes have expanded scope of capabilities offered for personal and business data consumption. With the development of faster and smaller electronics, execution of mass processes at cloud systems have become feasible. Indeed, applications provided by data centers, data warehouses, data workstations have become common features in modern personal and work environments. Patient data management service(s) provide a wide variety of applications ranging from hosting, management, and/or presentation of patient information.
Below are some examples of patient data management systems.
U.S. Pub. 2005/0108052 pertains to a medical (human and veterinary) CRM and ERP software that affects every step of patient interaction: marketing, sales or service-related. It allows management of the workload by distributing the chores among staff members and automates medical and business processes through workflow rules. It enables users to view and update tasks, medical cases, appointments, sales, phone calls, faxes, emails, letters and automatic input of lab results into the patient's medical record
U.S. Pub. 2002/0178032 pertains to a method and system is provided for charting tooth decay to assist in caries management. Specifically, the invention provides a computer system, a Graphical User Interface (GUI), a method, and associated computer code for presenting an interactive tooth chart comprising selectable, anatomically correct tooth icons corresponding to a dental patient's teeth. The invention allows a user to select regions of each individual tooth icon to record the condition of the selected region. According to the invention, a dental patient is selected from a patient data base, the patent's teeth are examined, and the condition of each tooth region is recorded using selectable icons.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,189 pertains to a method and system for providing dynamically generated orthodontic profile and associated treatment information.
U.S. Pub. 2008/020891 pertains to a remote logical interface for mining medical data records comprises a data processor for receiving input of a selection of criteria for a medical records query, a database of medical records, responsive to a query, for outputting patient medical record data responsive to the query, and a plurality of operations including a means of combining a first and second query and a means of providing medical data not meeting the first and second query.
Korean Pat. KR101839784 pertains to a data generating system for reading a dental image.
None of the art described above addresses all of the issues that the present invention does.